SHUGO CHARA TALKSHOWWNYAA!
by nalizamutoforever
Summary: I made this out of PUREE boredomm! AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO! ANTI-TADAGAY FANS WELCOME! hehehehe... you can reveiw some daresss orr be a guest! Tell me first before I write the next chapterr!


Naomi: Wasabii everyone!  
Ikuto: Wasabii? Isnt that for sushi?  
Naomi: nnoo ! That's my way of saying hi dumbo!  
Ikuto: dumbo? My ears aren't that big!  
Naomi: agh! whatever! Let's get on with my talkshow!  
Amu: Nalizamutoforever does not own shugo chara Or any music!

Naomi: Ok! Let's do a rant on why we all hate Tadagay  
Ikuto: YESS! My spiritual powers actually work! I have been wishing for this rant for YEARS!  
Naomi: what spiritual powers? Last time I checked you were cat man!  
Ikuto: I told you not to speak of that!  
-amu wakes up-  
Amu: SHUT UP!  
Naomi: okay! Lets continue! Ikuto why do you hate Tadagay ?  
Ikuto: because when we were little, I caught him looking at little boys and then blush.  
Naomi: O_O he's a pedophile to!  
Ikuto: yeeeppp  
Naomi: ok Amu why do you hate Tadagay?  
Amu: When he character transforms I always say in my mind ' his costume has for frills than Ami's wardrobe, and that is alot.'  
Naomi: hahahahahahahah  
Ikuto: hahahahahahahahhaha  
Tadagay: heeyy guys and ikuto -winks- what's happeninngg?  
Amu: I SAW THAT! -Gets out ninja sword- DIIIEE Ikuto is MINE  
Naomi: -gets out two long slim ninja blades- and I'll join you!  
Tadagay: sh!t -runs for dear life-  
Naomi&Amu: -runs after him- DIEEE!  
ikuto: ehehehe -sweatdrop- I guess this is it?  
Naomi: -pant- no -pant- it's -pant- not -pant-  
Amu: since when did he run fast?  
Naomi: reeeemmmeemmberr he was best friends with kukai?  
Amu: training? - sweatdrop-  
Ikuto: yeepp! When we were little he was faster that utau!  
Utau: HE STOLE MY LIPGLOSS AND NEVER GAVE IT BACK!  
Naomi: wana get paybake, utau? -smirks-  
Utau: ssuuuurrreee -smirks-  
Naomi: -whispers utau her plan-  
Utau: -smirks even harder-  
Ikuto: 0_o aawwkaarrdd  
Tadagay: IK-U-TO 3  
ikuto: omg here we go again!  
Utau: oi! Tadase -gag-  
Tadagay: Ugh, it's you!  
Utau: hey tadase -gag- I have a present for you  
Tadagay: OH EM GE really Utau?  
Utau: ok here!- hands he/she the box-  
Tadagay: thankies!  
Naomi: hey thats my word! :O  
Tadagay: too late, mine now  
Naomi: character change!  
Ikuto: boyy, you better run  
Tadagay: pshh! what is she going to do to me?  
Naomi: -gets purple cat ears and tail with two ninja blades- DIE!  
(Naomi in scary cat mode)  
Jaylanei: ohh shit! I wouldnt of done that! She often is really nice buttt, when you get her mad, she goes scary!  
Tadagay: who the fuck are you?  
Jaylanei: Naomi's best friend  
Tadagay: I never knew she had any! Hahahahaha  
( makes Naomi even madder)  
Tadagay: haha Naomi's hair is sooo short, people mistake her for a boy!  
( makes Naomi deathly scary, even ikuto and Utau even scared)  
Naomi: ohh tadase~! (face innocence)  
Tadagay: she is behind me huh?  
Ikuto: -nods rapidly fast-  
Tadagay: ohh shit -runs for dear life-  
Naomi: GET HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!  
Jaylanei: - sweatdrop- now I know why she tells people not to make her mad!  
Ikuto: O_O can she get even madder?  
Jaylanei: Yup!  
Utau: WOAHH!  
Jaylanei: she can get even worse that Utau  
Amu: what happened?  
(Jaylanei explains what happens)  
Amu: 0_0 she looks scarier that Utau!  
Utau: Am I that scary!  
Amu&ikuto: yepp, sometimes.  
Naomi: haha I finally caught you!  
Tadagay: MOMMY!  
Naomi: -drags Tadagay in a scary looking room- I'll be back  
( hears Tadagay screaming and getting beat up)  
Ikuto: lmao! Hahaha I put a camera in there to watch later!  
Utau: yay!  
Ikuto: 5 bucks a minute!  
Everbody: AWWW  
Amu: heyy Ikuto - comes out wareing a sexy outfit- can I watch it for free?  
Ikuto: - nosebleed- s-sure o-o-kay 0/0 can someone get me some tissues?  
Utau: here ya go - gives him a 5 pack of tissues-  
(girly screams)  
Amu: I guess this is it, bye folks! Don't forget to read and review!  
Naomi: hehehehe! Review what you want me to do with Tadagay! I might do it! Okk not lovvyy Dovey stuff Okk! 


End file.
